


succulents

by florescentpain



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: American Football, Flirting, Flirty Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Insecurity, M/M, Minor Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florescentpain/pseuds/florescentpain
Summary: In which George is spacing out and Dream decides to flirt because of it :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	1. english class

**Author's Note:**

> might continue might not- did this for my bro rome <3

English is George's least favorite class in school; no doubt. His teacher rambling about the meaning behind random quotes in the lines have driven George up a wall. Once, he had even banged his head on his desk because he was so irritated once the bell rang. But thankfully, he only had about 20 minutes until he was out of there. He had plans after school; so he hoped the 20 minutes ticked by quick enough.

He decided spacing out was a good enough passtime. Staring at the succulent on the windowsill at the other side of the classroom, he hadn't realized who was sitting right in front of it. Thinking about his other classes and plans to play video games all night along with walking to the gas station filling his mind. But before he knew it, there was a tap on his shoulder and a note passed his way. He read it simply

_Take a picture; it'll be less awkward than you staring at me._

_-Dream ;)_

George instantly felt irritated. God, was this dude that full of himself? He shot the boy a glare before scribbing down a letter back aggressively.

_Wasn't looking at you, dumbass. I was staring at the plant._

_-George._

Soon enough, it was passed back to Dream who did the cheekiest grin George had seen in a while. The bastard. All of the football team was like this. Even Sapnap, the quarterback and one of his friends, could be a flirt to any. But this dream guy? He already made George's blood boil in an instant.

Before he could write back, though, the bell rung. George was more than ecstatic, getting up quickly to meet his friends. Karl, Tommy, Tubbo, and Alex are all waiting. Rushing out of the door, though, he felt himself being pulled back. He turned around, irritated more, and there the bastard stood.

Dream, with his cocky-ass smile, is hovering right above him.

"So what was that about, Georgie?" He laughed

"Just calling you out for assuming is all. Now if you excuse me-" George started in reply- before getting cut off by Dream leaning closer, backing George to a wall.

Dream had looked him up and down menacingly, placing a hand onto the wall near George's face. He suddenly realized how close they were. George kept his gaze, a tinge of nervousness bubbling its way up after a while.

"Is Georgie being all nervous? How cute. Take this," Dream laughed, giving the boy a small piece of paper with a number written down, "Next time you wanna stare, just text and we can do something about it"

And like that, Dream walked past in such a casual manner that it made George's eye twitch. How dare he do something like that? The nerve. Adjusting his backpack and pocketing the paper, he left to join his friends in a rush.


	2. football games

* * *

George hated himself for the blush spreading on his cheeks when he told them. Alex’s eyes seemed like they’d shoot out of his head, Karl looked like he’d been hit by a bus, and Tommy was laughing hysterically. Tubbo, however, seemed calm enough.

“You kept the number right??” Alex said, almost laughing. George looked for the paper and took it out of his pocket.

“Yeah, I didn’t want to be anymore late to see you guys so I bolted” George said, looking to his side. God, he hates this.

“Well that just means we have to go to the football game, right?” Karl said, a little more enthusiastic than when he learned the news, “Sapnap invited me anyways. Let’s go and maybe you can talk to him again!”

“But what about our Minecraft night?” Tommy and Tubbo asked, almost in sync. Karl laughed.

“We have all night don’t we? Let’s just go for the food at least.” He said, even more determined

And just like that, they were at Karl’s apartment in anticipation. 

Tubbo and Tommy were on the floor in front of the TV; playing Minecraft and whatever game Karl had. George was trying to convince Alex and Karl that it was a bad idea. How could going to a football game help him? Why would he need to talk to dream again after that exchange? He saw no point in it; to say the least. 

“C’mon George, lets at least go for the food! We can even get monsters after right?” Karl said, before his phone buzzed. A blush dusted his cheeks, George noticed.

“It’s Sapnap! He’s excited to see us at the game. He wants to introduce us to some of the team!” Karl said enthusiastically. Alex rolled his eyes.

“Is this even about George’s new boytoy? Or is this about you wanting to see Sapnap?” Alex asked, seemingly bored.

“It’s not just that nimrod! I want you guys to make more friends too! Plus Sapnap is our friend! We should support him” Karl said, almost pouting. It convinced Alex and George once Karl promised to buy them all stuff at the gas station by the school.

6pm came way too fast for George. They were all walking back to the school, and he hated every tantalizing second walking there. As promised, arriving at the bleachers showed a booth of food. Of course, Tommy, Alex, and Tubbo grabbed as much food as they could. Karl grabbed two brownies and gave one to George. They found a seat far in the bottom corner, Tubbo and Tommy leaning against the railing.

The opposing team was appearing, getting cheers from the other schools attendees. George hadn’t recognized anyone on the team, but that didn’t shock him. Sapnap was the first to show on their own team.

He looked different, but it made sense due to him being in football gear or whatever it was called. George has always appreciated Sapnap as a person; he was caring fashionable and funny. Not only that, but he was comfortable in himself, which George envied. To be okay in your skin was something George never truly understood. To look in a mirror and be okay with what looked back at him was a dream. _Dream._

He was the last to come out; being the captain. Dream’s blonde locks looked beautiful against the pale skin and freckles of his face. His eyes locked with George, only for a second, and George couldn’t explain the frustration he felt with a tinge of nervousness. What he could tell his own cheeks were a tint of a blush. Alex lightly punched his shoulder.

“There’s your new boytoy. You gonna talk to him after the game?” Alex asked, Karl also leaning in to hear his response.

“I doubt it, I still don’t see the point in being here.” George shrugged. And with that, the game started.

George knew absolutely nothing about football, nor did he really want to know. It’s sports, why would he want to know about that? He just stared at the scoreboard and talked to the others. It seemed everyone but Karl didn’t know football either, which lead to Karl trying to explain it amongst the loud commotion of the crowd. Of course, that didn’t help, so he just talked to each other while Karl kept trying to reexplain things.

The duration of that game wasn’t so bad, at least to George. He got to hangout with his friends outside at night, cold wind hitting his face. It felt relaxing. From what Karl was saying, he assumed their home team was winning. That was nice, he’s sure Sapnap will be over the moon about it. He was already smiling at Karl on the field, beaming. His smile really seemed enthusiastic; but George could tell Sapnap didn’t care about just winning. Sapnap cares about winning while Karl was there. George smiled to himself; they really are cute for each other.

What he saw next, though, was Dream. Again. He and Sapnap were attached at the hip, George noticed. They must have been friends for a long time, he figured. Dream started laughing, and it felt like a weird flick to his heart. Why was the bastard so pretty? He was tall, funny, and even nice to others. Why does George hate him so much? Why does he keep pushing it away? And then it hit George like a brick when Dream looked at him. 

_ George, all in all, is deathly afraid of being alone. _

“Oh my god.” George said, blush rushing to his cheeks at the realization as he shot his hand to cover his face. 

He’s afraid of it, but he’s here anyways. He could’ve stayed home, he knew that. But George is here, at a stupid football game, because he knows deep down that he’s interested. George hates it.

Before he’s out of his trance, he’s getting pulled down the stairs by Karl, snapping him to reality. Sapnap and Karl hug tightly, Sapnap spinning him around.

“We did it! I can’t believe you guys are all here!” Sapnap said, excited. 

George felt Alex’s hand pat on his shoulder, then push him in Dream’s direction. George turned slightly to see Alex Tommy and Tubbo start talking to Sapnap. The bastards. They’d pay.

“Georgie. Didn’t think you’d make it” Dream said, making George snap his head back to meet Dreams gaze.

“Yeah. Karl wanted us to come to support Sapnap is all. Got a problem with that?” George said impulsively. God, he was bad at this.

Dream chuckled, “Not at all, Georgie. If anything i’m glad you’re here”

George felt a blush on his cheeks again. How was he such a cheeky bastard yet a beautiful guy? George swallowed. He realized where he was, suddenly getting nervous. He’s in a football field, other from the bleachers seeing them. Surprisingly, Dream noticed this, and grabbed his wrist.

“Let’s go somewhere else, yeah? I hate the lights.” He said, a knowing gaze hitting George.

He nodded, and something about Dream felt safe. As he was pulled away, George could feel the watch of his friends and hear the laugh from Tommy. 

He was lead to another part of campus; a place his vaguely recognized. They were in front of the Drama room, Dream sitting on a planter and gesturing for George to do the same. George sat, legs tucked under his chin and wrapping his arms around his knees.

“So, why’d you bring me here of all places, Dream?” George asked.

“I know it’s quiet here, you seemed stressed with the noise. There’s no lights either,” Dream replied, “I didn’t expect you to even come, to be honest.”

“I didn’t either,” George laughed “Karl promised me food and monster, so eventually I caved.”

“I’m glad you did.” Dream said, almost unheard by George.

“What do you mean? We met yesterday. I barely know you, how can you be glad to see a stranger,” George asked, “This more flattery or something?”

“Not at all, you just seem... nice.” Dream said, smiling. “I’m sorry for what happened in English. That’s not a great way for me to introduce myself.” 

George looked away, “I-It’s fine. I wasn’t uncomfortable, or anything. Don’t worry about it.” God, he felt the blush on his cheeks coming back.

Dream laughed softly, and it made George’s heart flutter. He stuttered to speak again.

“Shut up. I meant that yknow.” George said, somewhat nervous.

“No I didn’t think you didn’t,” Dream laughed again, “It’s just-“

“Just what?”

“Nothing”

“No no Dream, you can’t do that. Just tell me-“

“You’re cute when you stutter.”

That stopped George in his gentle stride of confidence talking to him. Oh god, what? What did Dream just say? That was cute. Too cute. He hated it. _Laugh it off,_ he thought, and did.

“Oh fuck off, sure. Let’s get back to the others.” George said impulsively, chuckling. He got up.

Dream followed after him, deciding to play along, “Was not! I mean that!”

They continued banter as they walked back to where everyone else was. This dream wasn’t as bad as George thought, but every other word made George’s cheeks go red. 

They arrived to a larger group with tons of people he didn’t know of. It was strange, Tommy and Tubbo talking to a player named Zack, and Alex laughing with a player named Fundy and their friends Bad and Eret. It looked peaceful, although bigger than normal. Karl was next to Sapnap and waved them over.

“You guys good? You missed getting monsters!” Karl said

“Yeah I’m good. You still owe me stuff from the gas station, though.” George said, chuckling.

“We can get it on the walk back, right?” Karl asked, laughing nervously.

“You guys are walking? At this time?” Sapnap asked, suddenly concerned, “Y’all can just get a ride with me. I don’t want y’all getting kidnapped or some shit.”

“I doubt there’d be enough for all of us, it’s okay Sap-“ Karl started before Sapnap spoke.

“Oh it’s okay! I drive a..” Sapnap paused, dramatically flipping hair that wasn’t there, “Van! It seats like 15 people! Plus I need to get gas anyways”

And like that, everyone shoved into Sapnap’s beat up GMC Savana Passenger Van. 


End file.
